


Young and dumb

by magpuff



Series: Board of this boarding school [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Boarding School, M/M, Minor EunHae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpuff/pseuds/magpuff
Summary: Kim Heechul, Park Jungsoo, Lee Donghae and Kim Kyunwoo are roommates at a boarding school.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Board of this boarding school [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779133
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I suck at titles!  
> I reread this like three times so I really hope that there's no silly mistakes, I like to think that my English is quite good :) If there is, then I am sorry.  
> Inspired by the Heeteuk episode of We Live Together when they started talking about how they used to go to night clubs with Jay in their trainee days.  
> I really wanted a fic based off that, but I couldn't find any, and I was pissed so I decided to take matters into my own hands.  
> Also, in this fic, high school is 5 years. I know that's inaccurate, but the fic wouldn't make sense otherwise.

Park Jungsoo, Kim Heechul and Kim Kyunwoo were three lucky students who got to be roommates again for their last year at their boarding school. They got to their room with bright smiles on their faces. Jungsoo set his things down, and plopped down on the nearest bed. He let out a sigh, "Who do you guys think will be our fourth roommate this year?" He asked his friends. "It's Lee Donghae!" Heechul yelled excitingly.  
"What? How do you know? Isn't he only in his second year though? He can't room with us." Jungsoo said.  
"Well, I might've edited some of his documents bfeore he submitted them." Heechul replied.  
"You what ?? Dude! You could get into some big trouble for that!"  
"It's fine! We can just blame it on their system. Nothing's perfect."  
Jungsoo sighed. "Well, we're not saving you if you get expelled or something." He said while frowning.  
"I won't count on you guys hyung!" Heechul replied.  
Kyunwoo scoffed before turning his head back to the door when hearing the doorknob of their door turn.  
"LEE DONGHAE!!!" Heechul yelled as he brought his precious dongsaeng into a big hug.  
"Hyuuung!" Donghae whined. i didn't even agree to this! We could get into some serious trouble!"  
"Don't worry Donghae! You're Heechul hyung's got it all covered for you, so if anyone gets suspicious, just blame it all on him." Jungsoo said sarcastically.  
"Anyways, which beds would you guys like?" Jungsoo asked.  
"I call top bunk! Donghae you're sleeping below me!" Heechul yelled.  
"Hell no hyung!" Donghae retaliated. "I wanna sleep on the top bunk too!"  
"Uh, well, too bad, I don't want you falling and cracking you're skell open and then crying like the baby that you are."  
Donghae frowned. "I am literally only three years younger that you." He said.  
"Well, you still act like a baby." Heechul said,  
Donghae was gonna retaliate again, but Kyunwoo thankfully interrupted. "Alright, can you guys just shut up?? I'll sleep below Heechul, and Jungsoo will sleep below Donghae if that's okay with you." He said, looking at Jungsoo.  
"Yeah, I'm cool with that." He said.  
After a couple of days, Jungsoo, Heechul and Kyunwoo got into their regular routines, going to night clubs and going karaoke every Saturday at 9 pm(most students went home to their families on weekends, however, the trio stopped doing that by the end of their second year, and only went home on holidays. Heechul somehow was able to convince Jungsoo to go with them after finally getting closer to him while playing League of Legends with him). There, Heechul would just flirt with older girls, and ask them to buy stuff for him. He never let Donghae come along for the trips, because apparently Heechul thought that he was too young and innocent and had a bedtime even though Donghae was almost always waiting by the window asking them for money before helping them back in once they came back. Donghae had asked Heechul once. "Don't night clubs cost money to get in? I don't think that you'd be the kind of person to spend money like that hyung." To which Heechul replied, "Why are you curious? Are you trying to sneak into a night club too? We're still not letting you come with us. But to answer your question, the guys who own the night club think that I look handsome, so they let me in for free, then I tell him that these two are with me." He said pointing his thumbs at Jungsoo and Kyunwoo.  
One day, Heechul made an announcement while drunk at a night club. "Hey guys, I think that we're like best friends by now right?" Kyunwoo and Jungsoo looked at him curiously, not really liking where this was going, but they answered yeah anyways since they were curious. "Well, since we're so close to each other now, I think that we should do something to show that we're best friends." Kyunwoo raised an eyebrow. "You mean like getting matching friendship bracelets or something?" Heechul's face twisted in disgust. "Ew no, that's for like four year olds. I meant like we should all go to the salon and style our hair to look like anime boys!" Jungsoo and Kyunwoo spit out their drinks. "What the fuck Heechul? Unlike you, we're not weeaboos!" Kyunwoo said. Heechul pouted. "Please guys it'll be fun!"  
" Well maybe now it'll be fun, but we will definitely regret it later! Or at least Kyunwoo and I will." Jungsoo said. Kyunwoo nodded in agreement. "Aw come on guys it won't look that bad! And plus, you won't have to keep it forever!" Kyunwoo whispered to Jungsoo, "He's got a point you know, we could just style our hair back to normal later, plus this is Heechul we're talking about, he's definitely not gonna give up until we satisfy his request." Jungsoo frowned. "You're right hyung." Jungsoo sighed. "Alright, come on Heechul let's go to the hair salon!" He yelled, although he didn't drink alcohol like Heechul and Kyunwoo, the atmosphere of the night club got him way too high to care about anything at the moment. The trio stumbled into Vin hair salon, with drunk Heechul trying to tell the poor salonist what he wanted. Heechul tried very hard to convince his friends to dye their hair as well, but because Jungsoo was still sober, he was able to refuse Heechul, however, Kyunwoo was not sober anymore. Jungsoo managed to get them to not dye their hair a crazy color that they would regret later or get expelled from the boarding school from so Kyunwoo and Heechul ended up dying their hair a light brown while Heechul called Jungsoo lame and old. They were greeted by a very excited Donghae once they got back to the dorm. "Holy fuck! What the hell happened?? Are they drunk? Hyung what happened to your guys' hair??"  
"Donghae, can you just let us in first please? Hyung is really tired, and he really don't wanna play your money game." Jungsoo said. Donghae frowned. "Fine, but you guys are gonna tell me everything tomorrow." Jungsoo tossed Heechul's body on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed that he and Donghae shared, and laid Kyunwoo down on the other bottom bunk. He helped his friends take off their shoes and jackets and just as he was about to turn around and climb onto Heechul's bed, he heard Heechul mumble something. "Jungsoo you're such an angel, what'd I do to deserve you?" Jungsoo's eyes widened, and he quickly dove under Heechul's covers, telling himself over and over again 'He's just drunk, he's just drunk, he doesn't mean any of that,' until he eventually fell asleep.  
Heechul was very pleased with his friends' hair the next morning. He called Donghae over, "Yah! Lee Donghae! Help us take a picture! Jungsoo, you stand in the middle since you're the lame one that didn't dye his hair like the rest of us. Oh, and also, pose like anime characters!" Kyunwoo frowned.  
"How the hell are we supposed to 'pose like anime characters'??"  
"Just like put your hand on your neck and look cool, cock your head or something. Oh and also, don't smile guys! We're supposed to look cool!" He stood beside Jungsoo, Donghae rolled his eyes "weeb" he muttered before clicking the button to take a picture with Heechul's crappy flip phone. "Hey look guys! Don't we look cool? Like that pop band! H.O.T or something??" His roommates gave him a look, and Heechul frowned. "You guys are no fun, ah my head's killing me." He winced. Despite his head hurting like hell because of his hangover he also seemed to forget what he had mumbled the night before, and therefore, Jungsoo decided to not mention it as well. "Omo, we really should've bought hangover pills, Jungsoo, you were sober! Why didn't you buy us some??"  
"You're seriously blaming me?? I was tired! I just wanted to drag you two back to our room and sleep!"  
After some grumbling and whining, Heechul was back to himself again. "I don't know about you guys but I'm changing my hair as soon as I get back to the dorm today." Jungsoo said when they arrived to their classroom. Heechul frowned, "But whyyyyy?" He whined, "We're best friends! I can't be the only one with the hairstyle! It had to be all three of us!" He pouted. "Everybody's staring at us! We look stupid!" Jungsoo argued. "The teachers are literally glaring at us!"  
"Aw come on! We don't look that bad!" Jungsoo rolled his eyes, there really was no point in arguing with Heechul.  
Donghae walked into his own classroom, counting the money that he had gotten from his hyungs with a big smile on his face. Because he wasn't in the same dorm as the other people in his class, he wasn't very popular, and didn't have that many friends in his class. A few of his classmates only knew him because of when the teachers call out his name, but then, a boy came up to him. Donghae recognized him, Lee Hyukjae, he was part of the school's dance club. "Whoa! Dude! How do you have so much money?? Are your parents rich or something?? Where are you from?"  
"I'm from Mokpo, I didn't get this from my parents, I got them from the hyungs that I'm rooming with."  
"You call your roommates hyung?  
"Well, yeah, they're older than me."  
"Well they can't be that much older right? At most a couple months since we're in the same class, unless...did they get held back or something??" Hyukjae gasped.  
"No ! It's not like that, it's just that I'm really close to one of them, and he treats me like a little brother, so he edited my documents so that I would be rooming with him instead of the room that was originally assigned to me."  
"Oh wait dude! I think that you were originally assigned to our room! The teacher told us that there was an error in the system or something, so we only got three people in our room instead of four. It's kinda nice though, we use the extra bed as our 'junk bed' haha it's really messy. Oh these are my roommates, this is Siwon, and Sungmin." He said, swinging an arm around an irritated Siwon. "Guys apparently Donghae here is our missing roommate! You should introduce us to your roommates sometime too!" Sungmin smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Donghae, my name is Lee Sungmin. Hey, look! We all have the surname Lee! It's like we're brothers or something haha Siwon you're the odd one out, he's a Choi." Siwon just rolled his eyes at him. "Hey, you should vote me for the student government president." He said to Donghae. Donghae smiled and nodded at him.  
When their class ended, Hyukjae invited him over to his room. "Well? What do ya think? Is it better or worse than your room? I bet it's worse, I bet the fifth years get special treatment in their rooms or something since its their last year."  
"Um, no it's actually the exact same, I think you guys actually have the better dorm since you only have three roommates, so you guys have actually have more room and stuff. Where did Sungmin and Siwon go?"  
"Oh, I think Siwon said he had a student board meeting after class today or something, Sungmin probably snuck out to find his girlfriend, Kim Saeun, you probably don't know her, she doesn't go here."  
"Well, obviously, this is a boys boarding school. What about you? Aren't you in the dance club?"  
"Leader of the dance club actually!" Hyukjae said proudly, "And we aren't meeting today, I don't feel like dancing today haha." After chatting with Hyukjae for a few more minutes, Sungmin and Siwon came back to the room as well. Donghae hesitated for a second before asking the boys, "Hey, I'm planning on going to Myeongdong tomorrow since it's the weekend and I have all this money, you guys wanna come?"  
"Hell yeah!" Hyukjae exclaimed. "We're all going!" He said, answering for his roommates. "But my parents were expecting me to be home on the weekend though," Siwon said. Hyukjae rolled his eyes, "I'm sure your parents will understand if you come home a little later cuz you were hanging out with your friends, we're all going."  
"Okay, great, when do you guys wanna meet?"  
"How about at 9? "  
"Alright that's fine. I better get back to my own dorm before Heechul hyung starts worrying again, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He smiled at them.  
He took a deep breath before turning the doorknob to his own room, and just as he had expected, Heechul was waiting for him. "Where were you?" He asked. "I was with the people from my class, they invited me to their room. You know, I would've roomed with them too if you hadn't edited my documents, they're really nice."  
"Donghae! You made friends?? Oh my goodness!! I wanna meet them as soon as possible!" Jungsoo exclaimed. "Yeah yeah hyung sure." Donghae said. "Hey where's Kyunwoo hyung?"  
"On the phone, he's trying to get a job to be a singer at this bar or something." Heechul replied.  
"A singer? So now it's just you two working at that cafe?"  
"Yeah. Hey, Kyunwoo's actually a really good singer. Maybe we should bring Donghae with us the next time we go karaoke." Jungsoo said to Heechul.


	2. 2

The next day, Donghae snuck out with his original roommates to Myeongdong after his current roommates left to go to their part time jobs. He found out that he had to treat the boys to everything since they had no money, except for Siwon cuz apparently, he's rich af. Donghae found this out when he looked over at Siwon who was on his phone, and he gasped, “Dude! You have a smartphone??”   
“Yeah Siwon's rich and I find it extremely unfair, like, how can you be rich, tall, smart and handsome at the same time? Isn't that so unfair?? Honestly, when I first met him, I didn't even wanna befriend him cuz I thought he'd be a snob, but then I realized that I kinda had to since he's my roommate.” Hyukjae said.  
“Asshole.” Siwon muttered.   
“Hey man, if you're rich, then I'm not paying anything for you okay?” Donghae said. “Yeah sure I'm okay with that.” They got back to their dorm by the afternoon, carrying bags of junk snacks. Donghae decided to invite them to his dorm to meet his roommates. “Hey, you guys wanna come to my room to meet my roommates?”  
“Hell yeah!” Hyukjae replied. They got to the room, where they startled Kyunwoo who had been practicing singing. “Jeez Donghae, give a guy a warning, will you?”  
“Not my fault you were being too loud to hear me hyung. Are the other two not back yet?”  
“Yeah, but they should be on their way back though. Who are these people? Oh, they're the original roommates I was telling you guys about the other day.” Kyunwoo raised an eyebrow. “You never told me?”  
“Oh right, I told Jungsoo and Heechul hyung, I think you were on the phone asking about being a singer at some bar or something. How'd that go by the way? Did you get the job? You must’ve, right? You sounded really good.” Kyunwoo smiled. “Thanks man, and yeah I did get it, the phone call was just them telling me that I got it, and my shift starts in the evening. Anyways, introduce us already!” He said, gesturing at him and the three other boys. “Oh ok, guys this is my eldest roommate, Kyunwoo hyung, hyung, this is Hyukjae, Siwon and Sungmin.”   
“It's nice to meet you.” Kyunwoo said.  
At this time, Heechul and Jungsoo arrived back to their room, but Heechul suddenly stopped. He pulled Jungsoo back as well. “Heechul wha- “  
“I think we have visitors Jungsoo!”  
“So? Who cares? I wanna go in and change out of this uniform and put my stuff down!” “Well, what if they're good looking? How do I look? Do I look nice?”  
“Heechul, we just got off a tiring shift, how do you think you look?” Heechul frowned. He ran his fingers through his now flat hair a few times (their boss made them get rid of the anime hair cuz he thought it looked weird, and it would scare away his customers. This led to Heechul whining, but then, their boss threatened to fire him, and he shut up). Jungsoo turned the doorknob to their room, where he was greeted to a very very crowded room that was meant for only four people. “Woah! Are you guys lost or something? I'm sorry, but this is our room.” Jungsoo said. Donghae looked over, “Hyung! Guys that's Heechul and that's Jungsoo hyung. Heechul's the weird one and Jungsoo's the nice one.”   
“OH! Are these the new friends you were talking about the other day??”  
“Yeah hyung. Well, I'm sorry, these rooms are way too small. Do you guys mind waiting out in the hallway for a sec? We just need to put our stuff down since we just got off from work, then we can continue with introductions!”   
“Yeah sure.” One of them said. As soon as they were out in the hallway, Heechul turned to Jungsoo, “Dude I told you one of the visitors might be handsome! Did you see the tall one?? Omo! Should I put on some makeup? How's my skin??”   
“Heechul you look fine.” Jungsoo sighed.   
“I swear, I can totally see that tall one becoming a model someday.” Heechul said.  
“Dude! You have no idea! He's like the perfect guy! He's rich, he's smart, he's tall, he's handsome, and he's running for class president!” Donghae said. “Omo! Now I definitely need to put on some makeup! You guys should too, cover up your ugliness. Wow, I can't believe after all these years, the Cinderella Kim Heechul finally found his Prince Charming. Ooh Donghae you bought snacks?” Heechul asked, excitingly as he changed subjects all of a sudden. “Hey! That's mine!” Donghae yelled. “Yeah, which you bought with the money we gave you! Plus, we aren't even supposed to have food in the dorm, I'm doing you a favor by helping you eat them, so you won't get caught and get in trouble.” Heechul replied. Donghae frowned. “Weren't you going to put on your makeup?” He asked. “Oh! Right!” Heechul exclaimed, rushing to the bathroom to put on some foundation. Jungsoo poked his head out the door to the three boys waiting for them in the hallway. “Hey, let's just all sit in the hallway to chat since our room's too small.”   
“Alright I'm fine with that.” One of them said. The seven boys introduced each other and found out that Kyunwoo was the eldest among them and Donghae was still the youngest. They chatted until one of the teachers saw them and realized that some of them were in the wrong dorm since they were second years, and they got yelled at. They said their goodbyes, and the four roommates went back into their rooms before they got yelled at again for something stupid like blocking the hallway or something. Jungsoo smiled as he plopped down on his bed. “I like your new friends Donghae, they seem really nice.”   
“Yeah, they're also good looking too, well maybe not Hyukjae as much as the other two, hey, now that I think about it, Hyukjae and Jungsoo kinda look alike haha.” Heechul said.   
“We do not!”   
“Omo, hyung, are you offended?? I'm gonna tell Hyukjae that you got offended hahaha.” Heechul teased.   
“Fuck you.” Jungsoo said.   
“Omo, hyung! Did you just curse?? It's so rare when you curse. Anyways, I really kinda want Choi Siwon to choke me.” Heechul said. All three of them gave him a disgusted look. “What? You can't blame me; you'd want him to choke you too if you were part gay like I am.”   
“Well I actually think Donghae's more handsome, but whatever.” Jungsoo muttered under his breath, but Donghae seemed to hear him. “Aw really?? Thanks, hyung!” Donghae smiled handsomely. Jungsoo just smiled back and ruffled his hair. Meanwhile, Heechul cringed at the scene. “I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.” He said.  
Later in the day, Kyunwoo had his shift at the bar, and Jungsoo and Heechul decided to go with him to see him sing. Heechul told Donghae that he couldn't come with cuz he was underage, even though technically they were as well. Kyunwoo was amazing. So amazing that he even managed to get his own mini fan base just from his first shift. Many noonas fell in love with his voice, saying that he should make his own album and praising him. The manager of the bar noticed that and decided that he should use a stage name to keep his career at the bar and his own personal school life separate. Jay they decided on. No one knew where it came from, but it fit, and Kyunwoo didn't seem to mind it. Jay would be his professional name at the bar. “Well well well, Jay Kim, don't forget about us once you become famous!” Heechul said dramatically as Kyunwoo took a seat at Heechul and Jungsoo's table. “Shut up dumbass.” He said. “Hey Jay, your fans are staring at you, why don't you give them a little wave?” Heechul said. Kyunwoo smiled at them, and he did give them a wave, one of the girls even came to their table, asking to take a picture with him. He asked Heechul to take it for them, to which Heechul replied, “Wow Kyunwoo, fame has really changed you, you're bossing us around now?”   
“I'M OLDER THAN YOU!”  
“Wow, look how rude Kyunwoo's being Jungsoo, thinking he's all big and mighty just cuz he's older than us.” Heechul tsked. Jungsoo just softly laughed as his friends argued and teased each other.  
“How'd it go?” Donghae asked as soon as they got back to their room,   
“Well, his name is now Jay Kim, and he has a fan base, and he doesn't need us anymore Donghae,” Heechul said dramatically. “Shut the fuck up I never said that. The bar manager gave me the stage name, Jay so that I could keep my personal life and my career separate, and there was just a couple of girls who liked my voice and wanted to take some pictures.”   
“Ooh, well, congratulations hyung!”   
“Thanks Donghae.”


	3. 3

Donghae walked towards the dance practice room nervously. Hyukjae had said that they had practice today, therefore, he had bolted out the door as soon as their class was dismissed to get changed out of his uniform and into some more comfortable clothes for dancing. Donghae reached for the doorknob to the dance room, and he took a deep breath, and walked in. Hyukjae, let out a sound of frustration as he annoyingly looked at the person who dared ruin his focus, however, when he saw that it was just Donghae, his expression returned to normal. "Donghae? What are you doing here?"   
"I uh... I wanted to join you guys."  
"Join the dance team?"  
"Yeah, I mean, you look like you could use another member, right?"  
Hyukjae sighed, "Yeah, I guess." He said, looking at the only other two members of the team.   
"Do you have any experience?" He asked.   
"Well..no, but I'm a fast learner?" Donghae said.   
"Um..." Hyukjae frowned.   
"Hey, how about you two go ahead and take it off for the day, I'm gonna try to work with him and teach him some of the choreography alright?"  
"Yeah sure." One of them answered.   
"Bye Hyukjae." The other waved.   
"Are you guys the only members?" Donghae asked, as he sat down next to Hyukjae on the floor, their backs against the wall with the mirror.   
"Yeah, the chubbier one was Shin Donghee, third year and the other one was Hankyung, fourth year." Donghae nodded.   
"So, you're the youngest? How come you're the leader?"  
"Well, now you're the youngest, but anyways, I was the most dedicated, and I really like dancing, I guess. Honestly, I think that Hankyung would've been the leader cuz he's actually really talented, and knows all kinds of dances, but since he's a transfer student, and our school's a racist piece of shit, they didn't want him representing us I guess, and Donghee didn't wanna be the leader, so I ended up being the leader."  
Donghae hummed.   
"So, what about you, why do you wanna be a dancer all of a sudden?"  
"Well, it's mostly my dad, he wants me to be a singer, and I figured that to be a singer, you need to be able to dance too right?"   
"Yeah, have you had vocal lessons?"  
"Not yet, I haven't gotten to that part yet. I wanted to get the more physical work done first and start learning how to dance."   
Hyukjae fought back a laugh.   
"What?"   
"I feel like you're beating around the bush or something, is there something else you're not saying?"  
Donghae looked down.   
"I actually originally wanted to be a football player, but my dad wanted to be a singer when he was young, but didn't get to, so now he wants me to be one."  
"But you don't want to? Um, I actually don't even know why I wanna do anymore, I think that I'm getting more and more into music, so I don't really mind going into the music industry, but maybe not a singer you know?"  
"Yeah, I get what you're sayin."   
Hyukjae's eyes widened when he looked at the clock hanging on the wall.   
"Woah it's gotten this late already?? Come on, I didn't send the other two away so that we could chat, get up so that we can do something productive haha. Do you have something more comfortable that you can change into?" He asked.   
"Not on me right now." Donghae answered.   
"Well, that's all right, we won't be doing anything extreme anyways, just remember to bring some with you next time, you can just stuff some in your locker, that's what I do."   
"Okay got it. Come on, let's stretch now, I technically already did it earlier, but doesn't hurt to do it again, follow me." He said. They stretched their limbs out with Hyukjae occasionally pushing down on Donghae to get his legs to spread wider or get him to bend down more, making Donghae feel embarrassingly uncomfortable.  
Donghae got back to his room, quite beat, seeing that the practice was the most exercise he had gotten in a while. He found his hyungs in the room, lying on their beds, and on their phones. He set his things down on his own bed, grabbed his towel and some clothes, and left the room to go take a shower. Heechul was about to say something to him, but he was already out the door, Heechul shrugged and decided that he would just ask him when he got back.   
Donghae got back into the room, where Heechul immediately asked, "Where were you?"   
"I joined the dance team." He answered.   
The other three boys in the room looked at their younger brother, "You're fulfilling your father's dream?" Jungsoo asked softly.   
"I..I don't know if I really want to" Donghae climbed onto his bed. "I mean, it is the reason why I joined the team, but I still don't know, I like music, but I don't really know if I wanna become a singer or not."   
"Hey, it's okay kid, you still have time, and also, if you do wanna become a singer, you can just talk to hyung, I can give you tips and help you control your voice." Kyunwoo said.   
"Thanks, hyung."   
"No problem bro."   
"Who else is in the team?" Heechul asked.   
"Well, there's Hyukjae, he's the leader, there's this fourth-year transfer student, Hankyung, and this third year, Shin Donghee."   
"Hyukjae's the leader?" Jungsoo asked.   
"Yeah, he taught me a few steps today, he's really good." Donghae replied.


	4. 4

After a few weeks, one evening, during Kyunwoo's shift at the bar, a group of boys who were sitting at one of the tables noticed him. As soon as Kyunwoo's shift ended, he went to go sit with Jungsoo and Heechul. The boys got up and walked to their table. The three looked up at them.   
“Can we help you?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“Yeah, you're that singer Jay, right? One of then asked.   
“Yeah that's me.” Kyunwoo answered.   
“Hey, we saw a video of you singing on social media posted by someone from our school. She had one of those fancy, expensive, new phones that could record stuff you know? Anyways, so, we decided to check this bar out and see if we could catch you.”   
“Yeah, we've been here for like 3 nights already.” Another guy added.   
“Oh, we should introduce ourselves, my name is Kim Jungmo, this is No Minwoo, and this is Kang Jungwoo, we attend the same school, and we kinda formed a band together, but we couldn't find a vocalist, we can all sing pretty well, but we need like a lead vocalist you know? When we saw that video of you, we thought that you'd be perfect for our band, what do you say?”   
“Um...well, I'm actually still a student too, and I don't attend the same school as you guys, I attend a boarding school with these guys.” He gestured at Jungsoo and Heechul. “I'm assuming that you guys attend that public school, right?”   
“Yeah, but I'm sure we can work something out, we're quite popular at our school, so maybe we can work something out with the bar manager here? We could have these mini sessions here, and just play a couple songs, and then whenever you're free, maybe you could contact us, and we could all meet up somewhere and write a few songs?”   
“Um, yeah, how about you give me your number first, and then I'll think about it and contact you later?”   
“Sounds good!” Jungmo said as he grabbed a napkin and scribbled his number on it with a pen.”   
“Why don't you guys sit down?” Jungsoo said.   
“So, what instruments do you guys play?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“I play guitar, Jungwoo's our bassist and Minwoo is our drummer.”   
“You play drums? Aw sick me too man! Jungsoo can play a little too. We don't have a drum set at our school though since we're cheap.” Heechul said.   
“So, what grades are you guys in?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“Jungwoo and I are third years and Minwoo's a second year.” Jungmo answered.   
“Oh! Like Lee Donghae!” Heechul exclaimed.   
“Can you stop interrupting?” Kyunwoo said annoyed. Heechul rolled his eyes.   
“What about you guys?” Jungmo continued.   
“Oh, we're all fifth years.” Kyunwoo answered.   
“Oh, so this is your last year?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, what a pity, that means that even if do plan on joining The TRAX, you'll only be active for half a year,” Jungmo said disappointingly.   
“The TRAX?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“Yeah, that's our band name, we came up with it cuz it sounds like the English word, tracks, but we decided to use an x to sound cool, and also cuz we chose our stage names based on the letters in the word, and we planned on only having four members.” Jungmo smiled sheepishly.   
“So, what are your stage names?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“We have English stage names. My name is X-mas. Minwoo's name is Rose, and Jungwoo's name is Attack, so if you were to join us, you would have to pick an English stage name beginning with a T.”  
“Well, Jay kinda is my stage name, my real name is Kim Kyunwoo, I can't just use that?” “Well, no, it doesn't really fit, I mean, I guess you could use Jay for other activities, but not while you're in The TRAX.”   
“Okay, I'll definitely think about it, we better head back to our room now though, I'll contact you once I make my decision.” Kyunwoo smiled at them.   
“You should join them hyung.” Heechul said as the three of them walked back to their dorm, “I like them, I think you like them too.” Kyunwoo hummed, not really paying attention to Heechul because he was deep in thought going through all the cool English words he knew that began with a T. “Typhoon!” He suddenly exclaimed. Jungsoo and Heechul gave him a confused look. “What?” They said at the same time. “Typhoon begins with a T, and I think that it's a pretty cool English word right?”   
“Yeah, I guess so hyung. So, does that mean that your joining them then?” Jungsoo asked.   
“Yeah, I really want to, it sounds fun.”   
“Ok, you should talk to the bar manager next time then.” Jungsoo replied.  
The TRAX members were very pleased when hearing Kyunwoo's decision, once he called them. They were even more pleased hearing Kyunwoo's stage name that he had chosen.   
“Woah hyung! That's so cool! How'd you come up with that?”   
“I think Kyunwoo hyung has the best stage name out of all of us!”   
“So, since T is the first letter in The TRAX, and Kyunwoo hyung is the lead vocalist as well as the eldest of our band, and he also has the coolest stage name out of us, I think that he should be our leader, any objections? No? Alright! Let's all meet up sometime to discuss some more in person, yeah?”   
“Yeah, alright, bye.”   
“Bye! Man, I'm so pumped!” Jungmo said in the background to the other members who were with him at the moment.  
“Wait, so now hyung has three names?” Donghae asked when his roommates told him about the situation.   
“Yeah, but you're still gonna call me Kyunwoo hyung.” Kyunwoo said.   
“Alright, fine by me.” Donghae replied.


	5. 4

After a few weeks, one evening, during Kyunwoo's shift at the bar, a group of boys who were sitting at one of the tables noticed him. As soon as Kyunwoo's shift ended, he went to go sit with Jungsoo and Heechul. The boys got up and walked to their table. The three looked up at them.   
“Can we help you?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“Yeah, you're that singer Jay, right? One of then asked.   
“Yeah that's me.” Kyunwoo answered.   
“Hey, we saw a video of you singing on social media posted by someone from our school. She had one of those fancy, expensive, new phones that could record stuff you know? Anyways, so, we decided to check this bar out and see if we could catch you.” “Yeah, we've been here for like 3 nights already.” Another guy added.   
“Oh, we should introduce ourselves, my name is Kim Jungmo, this is No Minwoo, and this is Kang Jungwoo, we attend the same school, and we kinda formed a band together, but we couldn't find a vocalist, we can all sing pretty well, but we need like a lead vocalist you know? When we saw that video of you, we thought that you'd be perfect for our band, what do you say?”   
“Um...well, I'm actually still a student too, and I don't attend the same school as you guys, I attend a boarding school with these guys.” He gestured at Jungsoo and Heechul. “I'm assuming that you guys attend that public school, right?”   
“Yeah, but I'm sure we can work something out, we're quite popular at our school, so maybe we can work something out with the bar manager here? We could have these mini sessions here, and just play a couple songs, and then whenever you're free, maybe you could contact us, and we could all meet up somewhere and write a few songs?”   
“Um, yeah, how about you give me your number first, and then I'll think about it and contact you later?”   
“Sounds good!” Jungmo said as he grabbed a napkin and scribbled his number on it with a pen.”   
“Why don't you guys sit down?” Jungsoo said.   
“So, what instruments do you guys play?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“I play guitar, Jungwoo's our bassist and Minwoo is our drummer.”   
“You play drums? Aw sick me too man! Jungsoo can play a little too. We don't have a drum set at our school though since we're cheap.” Heechul said.   
“So, what grades are you guys in?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“Jungwoo and I are third years and Minwoo's a second year.” Jungmo answered.   
“Oh! Like Lee Donghae!” Heechul exclaimed.   
“Can you stop interrupting?” Kyunwoo said annoyed. Heechul rolled his eyes.   
“What about you guys?” Jungmo continued.   
“Oh, we're all fifth years.” Kyunwoo answered.   
“Oh, so this is your last year?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, what a pity, that means that even if do plan on joining The TRAX, you'll only be active for half a year,” Jungmo said disappointingly.   
“The TRAX?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“Yeah, that's our band name, we came up with it cuz it sounds like the English word, tracks, but we decided to use an x to sound cool, and also cuz we chose our stage names based on the letters in the word, and we planned on only having four members.” Jungmo smiled sheepishly.   
“So, what are your stage names?” Kyunwoo asked.   
“We have English stage names. My name is X-mas. Minwoo's name is Rose, and Jungwoo's name is Attack, so if you were to join us, you would have to pick an English stage name beginning with a T.”  
“Well, Jay kinda is my stage name, my real name is Kim Kyunwoo, I can't just use that?” “Well, no, it doesn't really fit, I mean, I guess you could use Jay for other activities, but not while you're in The TRAX.”   
“Okay, I'll definitely think about it, we better head back to our room now though, I'll contact you once I make my decision.” Kyunwoo smiled at them.   
“You should join them hyung.” Heechul said as the three of them walked back to their dorm, “I like them, I think you like them too.” Kyunwoo hummed, not really paying attention to Heechul because he was deep in thought going through all the cool English words he knew that began with a T. “Typhoon!” He suddenly exclaimed. Jungsoo and Heechul gave him a confused look. “What?” They said at the same time. “Typhoon begins with a T, and I think that it's a pretty cool English word right?”   
“Yeah, I guess so hyung. So, does that mean that your joining them then?” Jungsoo asked.   
“Yeah, I really want to, it sounds fun.”   
“Ok, you should talk to the bar manager next time then.” Jungsoo replied.  
The TRAX members were very pleased when hearing Kyunwoo's decision, once he called them. They were even more pleased hearing Kyunwoo's stage name that he had chosen.   
“Woah hyung! That's so cool! How'd you come up with that?”   
“I think Kyunwoo hyung has the best stage name out of all of us!”   
“So, since T is the first letter in The TRAX, and Kyunwoo hyung is the lead vocalist as well as the eldest of our band, and he also has the coolest stage name out of us, I think that he should be our leader, any objections? No? Alright! Let's all meet up sometime to discuss some more in person, yeah?”   
“Yeah, alright, bye.”   
“Bye! Man, I'm so pumped!” Jungmo said in the background to the other members who were with him at the moment.  
“Wait, so now hyung has three names?” Donghae asked when his roommates told him about the situation.   
“Yeah, but you're still gonna call me Kyunwoo hyung.” Kyunwoo said.   
“Alright, fine by me.” Donghae replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please teach me how to format dialogue? How do you know when to indent and when not to indent? This is so confusing! English isn't my best language if you couldn't tell. T.T


End file.
